


不净

by Buptist



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2019-11-29
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:28:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21604819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buptist/pseuds/Buptist
Summary: 李易峰在做梦
Relationships: Li Yi Feng/Ma Tian Yu
Kudos: 5





	不净

**Author's Note:**

> 几年前的补档，送给萤总，非常稚嫩

六根不净。这是李易峰现下唯一想到的一句话，但他又不是什么佛门弟子，修习的也是正统黄岐之术，若是给师傅知道他无端端的想了别家心法，定然是一通好骂。  
不过他这现在的情况，无论是给哪个看到了都是一顿好骂，不被人指着脊梁骨吐口水就是好的了，他居然还有闲情苦中作乐一样胡思乱想。  
原因无他，无非是他现在怀中抱着自己同门的师兄马天宇，而两人具是一副衣衫不整气喘吁吁的模样。  
这是梦。李易峰心里头清的跟明镜一样，但是这梦外不敢动作，梦里总得放肆一把。  
那人现在整个人都窝在他怀里，蓝白道袍铺了一地，长发逶迤，面上绯红，一双猫唇急急来吻他。  
道门子弟虽说也讲究清心寡欲，但着实没有佛门那般的严格戒律。何况他的手现在就放在马天宇衣襟下的翘臀上，那处隔着一层衣物摸起来也是别样的挺翘，令人爱不释手。  
像是被他摸软了骨头，马天宇彻底化在了他的怀里。李易峰早已气血翻涌，底下性器也早就高高顶起，也不知道是不是戳着他了，马天宇的腿还一直在他腿间磨蹭。  
只是不待他有下步动作，这梦便提前醒了过来，周庄梦蝶，他徒然经历这一场梦，只觉得心中空荡荡的。  
于是起身念了几遍清心咒，等待心头那股子邪火压下去些。又自己去提了一桶水，就着凌晨的冷气痛痛快快地冲了个澡，这方才有精神去到早课。  
马天宇早课惯常到的晚，他有吃完早饭再悠悠然来殿里的习惯，李易峰平日里乐得去蹭一蹭，如今却是赶不上了。  
李易峰进殿时恰巧赶上陈伟霆来访，他忽然忆起不日昆仑秘境就要开启，想必各门派都要匆匆来访，等待他们派出人去。  
昆仑秘境位于龙脉之中，传说乃仙人飞升之地，常有大能出于其中，然也遭遇了无数宵小觊觎垂涎。五大修仙门派恐宝地遭劫，相约守护此地，每二十年开一次，取门派精锐子弟进入，散修亦可凭能力获得资格。  
细算来，此次恰好轮到李易峰这一辈去了。快意逍遥，奇珍异宝，李易峰不可能不动心，念头在心里回转了几个弯，最后还是落到了马天宇此番是否会去上。  
与寻常弟子不同，他这个师兄可谓的上是一个无欲无求，随遇而安，虽说掌门当年做提携的时候也有欣慰于他的这种性格利于求道修仙，可惜这种欣慰在那人日复一日的甘随大流中渐渐被磨砺成了一份恨铁不成钢。  
我门三代弟子，人才众多，可惜马天宇势劲不足，李易峰锋刃太过，若二子能够取长补短，纯阳复兴，记日可待，否，则恐生魔障。  
纯阳宫入门繁琐，正衣加冠，执剑收剑，叩首立誓，样样不可少，偏他还是记住了这句话，一记便是这些年，时时拿出来，刺得自己遍体鳞伤。  
自虐啊。李易峰在长老同陈伟霆的絮絮叨叨中神游太虚，忽似心有所感，回过头去，正见马天宇白衣蓝袍，缓步行来。  
纯阳道袍加高冠，却显得那人眼角上挑，一笔一划尽是华山千年白雪也掩不去的琳琅春意。  
李易峰还没来得及招呼他同坐，那边陈伟霆却以先冲着马天宇摇摇一拱手，马天宇虽不解其意，但看在蜀山道袍的份上也安安分分的回了礼，其态施施然。  
李易峰面上不说，马天宇却已自觉坐在他身旁：“哎我说峰峰，你是不是在我身上安了什么感应符啊？每次我来你都反应这么快。”  
“你要的话我改日就弄一个。”他老神神在在。  
“算了，你还是少作点妖吧。那边那个，什么情况？”  
李易峰闻言颇为鄙夷的看了他一眼：“昆仑秘境要开启了，蜀山来我们这儿要人，你莫不是连这个也忘了？”  
“我这最近不是忙活糊涂了嘛。”马天宇讪笑两下。  
“你最近在忙活什么这么糊涂？”  
“师父说我御剑不够长久，意念不细不坚，特地叫我在练剑之余跟着师弟学镌符，现在我头还是晕得。”  
“难怪你今日连符咒都少用了。”李易峰嗤笑，“活该，叫你平日不思进取。”  
“我平日也没比你少练过剑，如何便是不思进取了？”马天宇抗议。  
“剑修乃是以剑入道，你心志不坚，如何寄一身于剑上？”  
“我若真是一把剑，定然先将自己四分五裂，断刃了去。”马天宇撇撇嘴。  
李易峰宽袍下手指握紧，指节发白：“那你便死了。”  
“死了好啊，大道三千，任我逍遥。”  
“莫乱讲。”李易峰眉一横，在马天宇头上轻敲了一下。  
马天宇笑了笑，也不再多说，长老与陈伟霆谈完话，转身领他们习道德经。  
早课习完，掌门特意叫他们两个过去。二人都心知肚明是为了昆仑秘境一事，便也不做多想。  
果不其然，掌门此番特派他们带队出去，不日就跟着陈伟霆前去昆仑。“你们二人欲以谁带队？”掌门发问。  
马天宇不动声色的往后退了退，一把将李易峰推了出去，掌门见此也不责罚他:“那便是是李易峰了？”  
李易峰稳住身形，略一点头:“弟子定不负所托。”  
“无甚所托，保证一个个平平安安回来就好了。”掌门对上他带了微笑，对着马天宇又忽然板了起脸，“天宇你这性子太柔，此番派你出去磨砺心境，不可再做无谓，随意散漫了。”  
“师叔您交待的事儿，我什么时候散漫过了？”马天宇眨了眨眼睛，笑得讨好。  
“你……罢了，易峰啊，多管着他点吧。”  
“弟子省得。”李易峰看了眼马天宇，眼底笑意不掩。  
离真正休整了前去昆仑还有一些时日，李易峰这几日浑浑噩噩总是那些子梦，就算是修仙之人也深觉疲惫，只想趁着这最后机会补补眠。  
一阖眼又是那个场景，马天宇衣衫散在两旁，整个人跪坐其上。道冠半散，黑发便又大半散在脸侧肩上，像是听到脚步声，回过头来看他，不知怎的，竟还笑了起来。  
李易峰走到他近前半蹲下身，马天宇就伸长了胳膊够他，他和他差不多高度，这个动作正好方便了他给他抱在怀里，耳鬓厮磨。  
那人有一双猫唇，嘴唇挺翘，唇线极为深刻，此时在他脸旁磨蹭，并有越来越变本加厉移向脖颈肩窝的趋势。  
李易峰也不阻止，放任他在自己身上点火，不过他自己手上也没停着，一路划过马天宇凹陷的脊椎，在腰窝留恋两下复又往下。  
细长的手指滑进臀缝，在尾椎轻敲两下，马天宇当即软了腰，也顾不得在他耳边磨蹭了，只剩靠在他怀里轻喘的份了。那个脑袋搁在他肩上，李易峰不偏头都能感受到他细细的呼吸，长的要命的睫毛好似要搔到他脸上去了。  
马天宇下身早就湿得一塌糊涂，手指没有什么阻碍的就捅了进去，软热的甬道很快接受了第一根手指。李易峰微微动了动，觉得足够再放一根手指，便又塞了一根手指进去，马天宇忍不住轻抖了一下，彻底闭上了眼。  
李易峰看他这小模样好笑，明明一开始是自己上来撩人，现在又摆出这副模样。也就只有他能被这样吃得死死的了，心魔便心魔了，他认了，李易峰叹口气，凑上去小心翼翼吻他的眉眼。  
这人眉形好看极了，又秀气又英气，眼角拉得极长，眼窝略深，最适合以唇厮磨亲吻。  
他吻够了他的眉眼，转而又挪向他一双猫唇，他早就觉得这双唇无时无刻不是在引人亲吻了，此番也不准备轻易放过他。  
就在马天宇被他亲的迷迷糊糊将近忘记下体奇艺感觉时李易峰忽然又往他体内送了两根手指，他在喉间溢出两声惊喘，李易峰却没这么轻易放过他。  
四根手指在他体内作祟，旋转抠挖着感受肠壁丝润的触感，有一根手指按到了细微的凸起，马天宇在他怀里一震，忽然扭腰挣扎了起来。  
“别动。”他放过他的唇，凑近他的耳窝低声道。  
马天宇睁开眼看他，眼里湿漉漉的，李易峰的呼吸忍不住又沉了沉……  
第二日李易峰在马车中昏昏欲睡，马天宇看他一副精神不振的模样忍不住戳了戳他的脸，却没想到还是被他警觉的一把抓住了手:“别闹。”  
“那李易峰你怎么回事啊，没休息好吗瞧你这个模样，你能正正常常的到昆仑吗？”  
李易峰愣了愣:“我脸色很差？”  
“像是连续练了一个月的剑一样。”马天宇点点头，又凑近来看他。  
他按住了他的头，马天宇这么看他总是让他想到昨晚那个旖旎的梦:“我没事儿，大约是最近没休息好，睡一觉就好了。”  
“那成，我帮你照顾着，你睡吧。”马天宇也不作多问了，为他点了一株安魂的香。  
本来修仙之人，御剑之术来往才是正常，可昆仑秘境的开启需要一些特殊器材，对于掌管昆仑的诸位长老也不能没有表示，于是掌门还是决定为他们备车前来，车上有御风符，也不至于耽误行程。  
马天宇看了李易峰一会儿，发现他真是睡着了，自己撑着头也昏沉了一段时间，最后还是决意出去透透气。  
陈伟霆是随他们一同前来的，蜀山弟子不以自己身份尴尬，一心想要帮他们些忙，李易峰无奈也只好随他去了。  
马天宇与陈伟霆还没谈几句，忽然间觉得车内李易峰状况不对，急忙转身回去看。陈伟霆不解问他:“怎么了天宇？”  
马天宇看见李易峰情况直觉不好，却也不敢惊动陈伟霆:“峰峰好像有点事，我进去看看。”  
“哦。”陈伟霆也没生疑。  
他进去一看，李易峰真是情况不太好，一股子黑气从眉间蔓延出来，眉中心还生出了一小段红色印记。  
是生了心魔。马天宇心下一凉，他原也不是单纯的人身了，执剑长老当年将他拾回时，他的身体弱于常人，灵药也救不得他性命。  
后来在华山之巅仙境池潭中有了奇遇，有幸得了一节灵玉，但那时他已寒气入体，三魂七魄欲散。掌门及长老为救他性命，以灵玉为骨植于他体内，再受烈火岩浆焚烤，以魂通灵，如此方得了一副健全身体。  
然灵玉这等极天地造化而出的宝物过于通透灵动，虽使得他在修炼一途上颇为顺利，却也致使他对邪魔十分敏感，也没少受此侵扰。  
马天宇双手按在李易峰太阳穴上，将灵力缓缓渡进他体内，以神识引他真气，自行运转清心咒功法，运转了数个周天，李易峰眉间红色印记才慢慢淡去。  
马天宇身心俱疲，见此模样长舒一口气，对李易峰真是又气又无奈，忍不住想伸手弹醒他，但看了他目下的青黑又实在不忍，最后只轻轻戳了下他额头:“睡个好觉吧你。”  
然后起身又为他换了株香，这方才迷瞪瞪的也睡着了。  
李易峰再清醒时只觉得神清气爽，这些时日困扰他多时的无力感终于逐渐摆脱，整个人都有种焕然一新之感，虽然难得没梦见马天宇令他微微失落，但毕竟要避免让马天宇看出端倪来。  
到了昆仑，李易峰对应付大场面很有一套，一派大家风范，马天宇乐得清净，当一个静静的背景板。  
昆仑秘境没有费什么周折就洞开了，各路人马争相进入，李易峰不紧不慢，又把几位弟子叫来细细叮嘱了一遍“很多人不要硬碰打不赢就跑跑不过就求饶，面子尊严在活着面前根本屁都不是”，听得马天宇是不住在笑。  
李易峰逮着机会戳他腰:“笑什么？”  
“哈哈哈哈我在想如果掌门挺好你这个说法，会不会气的跑过来揍你。”  
“掌门最希望的是我们平平安安回去。”李易峰一脸义正言辞。  
昆仑秘境，福地洞天，天材地宝，层出不穷。  
李易峰刚踏入秘境就直觉不好，只来得及喊一句:“小心，有传送法阵！”然后便抓住了一旁马天宇的手。  
写完有没有办法抗拒随机传送的法阵李易峰不知道，他只习惯性抓住这人的手，像是漫漫洪荒中抓住一个依靠。  
再清醒时马天宇躺在他附近，他连忙去探他鼻息，见呼吸平稳，方才舒出一口气来。  
他也不知道这是哪里，只好先盘膝打坐，没想到马天宇不一会儿便坐起身来，眉目弯弯的冲着他笑。  
李易峰一时也不知道该作何反应，只好停下小周天的运转傻傻坐着。马天宇就变本加厉的凑近他脸，应该是看他下意识的向后一躲，那人就又往前凑，“吧唧”一下就亲上的脸。  
李易峰这厢还没反应过来呢，马天宇就抱着肚子笑开了花，笑着笑着就又往他身上倒。  
马天宇在幻境之外，看着这么搔首弄姿的自己着实心情复杂。  
这里也不知道是什么地方，他被李易峰抓的死紧，许是因为灵玉的作用他被法阵算是器灵就跟他落到一处。  
但是……马天宇挪开眼，这他妈都是什么？李易峰你个王八蛋脑子里面都装的什么啊？！  
随着灵力的深厚他对于一些幻象也有了强大的辨识度，并且还具有了可以看见他人所经历的幻境的能力。  
为什么要有这种能力啊。马天宇腹诽着，一边硬着头皮走上前去推了推李易峰:“李易峰，醒醒，你中了幻境，清醒一下。”  
李易峰只觉得忽然听到了什么模糊的声音，但他的感官实在是太迟钝了，马天宇无奈之下，只好又引气入他体内。  
“ 心若冰清，天塌不惊。  
万变犹定，神怡气静。  
忘我守一，六根大定。  
戒点养气，无私无为。  
上下相顾，神色相依。  
蓄意玄关，降伏思虑。  
内外无物，若浊冰清。  
尘垢不沾，俗相不染。  
虚空甯宓，浑然无物。  
无有相生，难易相成。  
份与物忘，同乎浑涅。  
天地无涯，万物齐一。  
飞花落叶，虚怀若谷。  
千般烦忧，才下心头。  
即展眉头，灵台清幽。  
心无罣碍，意无所执。  
解心释神，莫然无魂。  
灵净归一，气协魄消。  
水流心不惊，云在意俱迟。  
一心不赘物，古今自逍遥！ ”①  
“收心，纳气！”  
李易峰猛地清醒过来，灵台一震动荡，下意识又去抓马天宇的手，但方才的镜花水月早已消失。  
马天宇收回自己的灵力，走到他面前问他:“李易峰，你没事了吧？”  
“……没事。”李易峰如梦初醒，却突然觉得一股子极寒。  
二人往李易峰身后一看，幻境破碎，露出这里本来的面貌——竟是一座雪山。  
李易峰站起身，发现再前进几步横躺了数具尸体，马天宇蹲下身查看尸体的脸色，脸色青紫，大概是被冻死的。  
“看，如果刚才你不醒的话，多半也会变成这个样子。”马天宇指着地上尸体跟李易峰说。  
李易峰却没有理会他的邀功，皱起眉问:“这秘境，花了大功夫做出幻境就是为了掩饰这座雪山？”  
“不可能！”马天宇突然反应过来，“有灵物？”  
马天宇一手捏诀一手抓着李易峰向雪山方向跑去，李易峰下意识问:“怎么？”  
“我用这个术法能够感受到灵物所在，我们趁着没人赶紧给它取过来！”  
“好。”  
李易峰随着马天宇赶到一个洞穴口，“没有法阵？”李易峰有些不可置信的问。  
马天宇查看了一下:“的确没有，这不太正常……”  
“不管怎么样了，先进去看看。”  
洞穴不大，一会儿也就到顶，清冷的蓝光充斥在整个空间里。  
什么东西能够填满一个空间。  
是光。  
马天宇刚踏进一步就觉得有股重压加诸在他的身上，他几近站不住，险些跪了下去。李易峰忙来扶他，二人面面相觑，为何李易峰就毫不受影响？  
马天宇往后退了一步，站在洞口道:“灵物选择有缘人，我非有缘人，它抗拒我也是应该，若是此物当真与你有缘，你快将它取来吧。”  
李易峰点点头，一个人向洞内走去。  
洞内也无他物，仅仅是被锁链重重封锁的一把长剑而已，感受到外人进来，宝剑也不断震动。  
李易峰仅仅犹豫了几秒就将手握上了剑柄，那一瞬间他经历了多少呢？  
大概就像是一生那么长，他看见有人手持利剑斩断巨蛇，万千人围观叫好；他看见老妇白发人痛哭黑发人，有人在心底暗自好笑，殊不知手中霜刃化冰为水；他看见宫阙万千都陷于烈焰之中，宫人惊呼窜逃，宝剑落在地上。  
如此种种压在他胸口，直让人心头大悲大喜，万般情绪变化，却又什么都抓不住，空落落的，像是要就此迷失在其中一般。  
他在这溺水般的浮沉感中抓住了什么，脑内回响着方才那人对他的提醒:“收心，纳气。”  
猛然惊醒，汗湿脊背，手中宝剑一震，锁链纷纷震断。他拔出剑，只见其上铭文“断蛇”，刃上霜雪犹然。  
马天宇听见动静冲进里面来，看见李易峰只惊喜的问:“你成功了？”  
李易峰收回剑，点点头。  
“太好了我们快出去去别处找其他人。”他们正准备出洞穴，忽然听见雪山一声巨响。  
——雪山崩了。


End file.
